Unforgettable Memory
by Nunuzac
Summary: Orang terdekat belum tentu orang yang bisa dipercaya. Benarkah?


Tokyo Babylon – Fanfiction

Language: Indonesian

Warning: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Clamp.

**Unforgettable Memory**

"Subaru, telepon untukmu!"

Suara Hokuto memecahkan konsentrasi Subaru yang sedang mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

"Halo?"

"Sumeragi-san? Saya Akagi. Saya membutuhkan bantuan Anda. Bisakah kita bicara secara pribadi?"

"Kasus baru lagi, eh?" Tanya Seishirou.

Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran Shinjuku.

"Ya. Keluarga Akagi baru saja menempati rumah baru. Di sana terjadi banyak keanehan. Piano di rumah itu berbunyi sendiri tiap malam. Seminggu kemudian putri mereka yang masih kecil terserang sakit panas dan tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang."

"Kau pikir itu perbuatan roh yang tidak tenang?"

"Aku mendengar kalau rumah itu dulunya pernah ditempati seseorang yang lalu bunuh diri karena terjerat hutang."

"Dan kau akan menerima kasus ini, Subaru-kun?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis kecil itu terus-terusan koma, Seishirou-san."

"Kau memang baik, Subaru-kun," puji Seishirou sambil menatap Subaru lekat-lekat hingga Subaru jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku rasa semua orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tidak juga. Kau selalu penuh perhatian kepada orang lain. Kau tidak hanya merasakan simpati, tapi juga empati. Kau ikut merasakan nyerinya penderitaan mereka. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya, Subaru-kun."

"Itu juga yang selalu dicemaskan Hokuto-chan. Ia selalu menyuruhku untuk lebih memikirkan diri sendiri, tapi aku tetap saja tak bisa mengabaikan orang-orang yang menderita."

"Yah, itulah kelebihanmu, Subaru-kun. Dan aku sangat menyukainya," senyum Seishirou.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat, Subaru?" Tanya Hokuto sambil membereskan piring-piring di meja makan.

"Ya, nee-san. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Segera setelah Subaru menutup pintu di belakangnya, telepon berdering.

"Halo! Oh, kau, Sei-chan! Subaru baru saja berangkat ke rumah keluarga Akagi."

"Baiklah, Hokuto-chan. Aku juga akan menyusulnya ke sana," terdengar suara Seishirou dari seberang.

Subaru segera melaksanakan upacara pemanggilan roh di rumah Akagi.

"Tinggalkan tubuh gadis kecil itu dan pergilah dari rumah ini! Biarkan rumah ini dan penghuninya mengalami ketenangan!"

Roh itu menjawab dengan gusar, "Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang onmyouji menggangguku, apalagi mengusirku dari sini! Ini adalah rumahku dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya!"

Roh itu mengeluarkan sinar kebiru-biruan dari kedua tangannya. Subaru berusaha menangkisnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan shikigami-nya.

"Aku tak akan kalah!" Teriak roh itu. Sinar yang terpancar dari tangannya semakin kuat. Subaru merasa terdesak.

"Mati kau!"

"Aagghh!" Subaru terlempar karena tak mampu menahan serangan roh itu.

"Subaru-kun!" Teriak Seishirou yang baru saja datang. Ia berlari menghampiri Subaru dan menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seishirou-san," kata Subaru sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Jadi kaukah roh yang menghantui rumah ini? Aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

Seishirou melepaskan serangan rajawali hitamnya yang begitu dahsyat.

"Aaahh!" Roh itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sekarang, Subaru-kun!"

Subaru kembali mengeluarkan shikigami-nya yang kemudian melenyapkan roh itu. Subaru yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi akhirnya jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Seishirou.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa-pun melukaimu, Subaru-kun," bisik Seishirou sambil membelai pipi Subaru.

_Mari kita bertaruh_

_Pada saat kita bertemu lagi_

_Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu selama setahun penuh_

_Bila setelah setahun itu kau bisa membuatku merasakan sesuatu terhadapmu_

_Maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Subaru-kun_

_Namun bila aku tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa_

_Kau akan mati di tanganku…_

Subaru tersentak. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Seishirou. Lalu suara Hokuto menyadarkannnya. "Kau membuat kami berdua cemas, Subaru."

Subaru tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Hokuto. Sebuah pikiran melintas di benaknya. Pikiran yang membuatnya begitu sedih dan ketakutan.

'Orang dalam mimpiku itu… orang yang membuat perjanjian denganku…

Siapa dia?

Sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya

Saat aku akan dapat melihat wajahnya, aku tersadar dari pingsanku, dan yang kulihat adalah wajah Seishirou-san…

Mungkinkah orang itu… kau, Seishirou-san?

Tidak! Aku tak ingin itu terjadi!

Tapi… mungkinkah?

Seishirou-san…'

**FIN**


End file.
